


morning after

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [67]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: robronisendgame said:How about a morning after au? Maybe they’ve been together for 6 or so months, and after waiting they’ve finally taken that last step. Bonus points if there’s the first “I love you!” involved! <3





	morning after

 It’s not the sunlight or his alarm that wakes him; unfortunately it’s the sound of a garbage truck backing up and banging. Blaine jolts up from sleeping on his stomach with a sigh, alarm coursing through his veins as his heart pounds in his ears from being startled. He should really start looking into a new place where his apartment isn’t so close to the damn street.

He pinches the bridge of his nose and moves to throw the covers over his head, arm stretching and…not finding a body.

Blaine frowns, fingers spreading across the bed but only finding cold sheets. He turns his head to look over his shoulder and Sebastian is gone. The sheets are pulled back like he left in a hurry and as Blaine sits up, nearly causing his head to spin, he sees that his clothes and shoes are gone.

He sits up completely and leans against the headboard, reaching for his phone but…he doesn’t make any calls. He can’t. He closes his eyes and counts, slowly, to five. Sebastian wouldn’t just leave, not after last night, not after _six_ months…

 _But isn’t that who he’s always been?_ A voice supplies in the back of his mind, unhelpful and doubting. _No,_ he replies back, _that’s who he was._

And yet, here he sits, alone, cold, covered in the night before and Sebastian is gone.

His fingers twitch and he puts his phone down before he does something reckless. All those times that Sebastian teased about loving and leaving him, about how he was only in this relationship for sex don’t feel as funny as they once were.

_He’d pull Blaine close and brush his lips over his nose and lips, hands traveling, holding, intentions clear and eyes blazing._

_“Oh, come on Anderson, you know I’m only here to see what that ass looks like between the sheets.”_

_And Blaine would laugh and kiss him._

Now he feels those same words wrap around his neck like a snake and _squeeze._ The feeling overwhelms him to the point where it feels like where something is choking him, a lump stuck in his throat.

He doesn’t even hear the bedroom door open.

“Oh, you’re awake anyways,” Sebastian closes the door with his foot. “I was hoping I didn’t wake you when I left.”

And all Blaine can do is stare.

He has coffee in his hands and a paper bag that probably has bagels in it, his hair is a little wet and his shoulders are damp; it must be drizzling outside. But he’s here, he came back and he didn’t leave…not like that.

Sebastian stares right on back and then, _then_ he gets it because Blaine bows his head as a tear slips down his cheek. God, he’s so embarrassed now, quickly wiping his face just in case Sebastian hasn’t caught on.

“Those better be everything bagels.” He tries to say but somehow it comes out far more choked than he wants.

The taller hovers by the bedroom door before moving to set the coffee and bagels down on the nightstand. “You thought I left, didn’t you?”

Blaine swallows and finally dares himself to look up at him, his cheeks the softest shade of pink. His hands worry on his lap, fingers pinching at the top part of the blankets that are still on his hips. Sebastian watches him, eyes green and still like rain on a pine tree, tracing over his body. They sit there quietly for a moment before Sebastian’s hand comes down to rest over Blaine’s.

“I love you Blaine Anderson but you are so dumb sometimes.” Blaine’s head snaps up, eyes wide on him. “Hate to play on my strengths,” Which is so laughable, “but I could have gotten you into bed months ago,” He smirks, tilting his head. “You think I’d waste all this time if I wasn’t serious about you?”

“You…” He doesn’t mean to stutter but, “You said you loved me.”

Sebastian smiles a little, “Guess I’m serious about that too.”

Blaine lets out a soft laugh, can’t help it, and _throws_ himself at Sebastian, wrapping his arms around his neck. The taller snorts and doesn’t try and catch himself, his back hitting the bed with Blaine against his chest.

They kiss, slow and gentle, mapping out their mouths, memorizing this moment and the taste of their lips.

“I love you, too.” Blaine says back, finally, against his lips.

And Sebastian just smiles, brushing his thumb over his lower lip. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to stop by and leave a prompt! :)


End file.
